Always There for You
by UtauTachi
Summary: Iruka is attacked by a rogue ninja and Kakashi is there to take care of him in the best way he knows (which personally I find insensitive XD) WARNING: LEMON. LOTS OF IT.
1. Chapter 1

This is to mah Narwhal, because you made a perfect gift for me and for that I must do the same! I hope you enjoy as well as everyone else, my bay-bay~! (and again, I'm trolling by making this chapter short but intense because I couldn't manage to fit the next chapter in it.)

"What a handsome figure..." I heard someone hiss from a distance. My head was killing me. Above anything else, I wanted to go back to sleep, but there was something very wrong here. Why did I feel so groggy? Who was talking to me in such an odd way? It certainly wasn't Kakashi. He would never sound so...predatorial.

"Ohh, waking up now, are we? You're in for a treat," it growled with a cracked voice. I shivered and struggled against my restraints. As my eyes adjusted, I realized we were outside in the shadowy night, clearly publisized to anyone who came wandering by. I was bound to an oak tree by what I assumed were handcuffs. Normally it would have been easy for me to get away, but there must have been some sort of drug in my system that kept me from thinking straight.

In front of me knelt a lanky, masked figure with a headband that marked him as a rogue Leaf ninja. He was close, too close for my liking. The things he was saying made it pretty obvious that this guy was expecting to get even closer against my will, and I was right.

He removed my pants all too quickly and violently grabbed me, rubbing his hand against that part of myself. My face flushed into a deep shade of red and I tried to scream, but it came out as a sort of gurgled sound. The drug was too much for me to fight against. He was moving too fast, whoever this ninja was, and I could feel myself growing hotter.

The ninja removed his mask and crashed his lips against mine. Despite being drugged, I still had the strength to spit in his mouth. Ferociously, the he smacked me across the face and held my chin up, his nails digging into my skin. "I don't care if you like it or not, I'll do what I want to you."

"Help..." I choked out quietly. If only I could scream or shout or do SOMETHING, I could at least grab someone's attention. Alas, there was no one out at this hour. Perhaps Kakashi would notice I was gone, though even that was wishful thinking. "Kakashi, help me...Please." I murmured. The perverted ninja began removing his own pants. He leaned next to my ear and whispered through grit teeth, "No matter what you say, no matter how loud you scream, there is nothing you can do to stop me." I shivered and closed my eyes.

I could barely register what he was doing until I felt something suddenly rip me apart inside."KAKASHI!" I hollered. "Kakashi, help!" The burning sensation inside of me was far too much to bear. Hot tears ran down my cheeks as he grunted and pounded me. "Save me!" I begged, losing hope quickly. It was impossible for anyone to hear me.

"Raikiri!"

Blood splattered onto my eyes and lips as the figure before me fell to the ground. I knew that voice, but just couldn't remember. I only knew of one person who could do that jutsu...

"Iruka! Are you alright?" he gasped. In an instant, I knew who this savior was. "K-Kakashi..." I slurred. My hands fell to my sides as he sliced the handcuffs in two. I smeared the blood off my face lazily and glanced down. Everything was so red; the ground, the ninja before me, and...well, me. I could taste it on my lips, smell it, and I was covered in the nasty maroon stuff. "Iruka..." he whispered. There were tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

It was so hard to breathe. I stood up and stumbled back into Kakashi's arms. He held onto me tightly and kissed my forehead. "Akihito Watanabe, a rogue from the leaf. I thought he was dead, the sick bastard. At least we know he is now- Iruka! Calm down!" I was breathing rapidly, trying to get some air into my lungs. The effort was futile, my mind was dizzily spinning to the point where I could hardly comprehend anything but pain, harsh pain.  
"Take a deep breath. I'm here now, remember? It's me, Kakashi." he coaxed, but I could tell he was resisting the urge to cry at the sight of me all torn up like this. I tried to slow my thoughts down and breathed in and out calmly, though I felt anything but calm. He smiled down at me sympathetically as he carried me back his house bridal-style.


	2. Chapter 2

There was still blood coating Iruka all over when we made it back. I walked him into the bathroom, supporting him with my shoulder. I couldn't stand to look at him, so lifeless with nothing in his eyes but pain. The back of his pants were stained red, as was his neck which was covered in bruised hickeys. He wasn't stumbling anymore, but his steps were slow and agonizing for him. I sat him down on the side of my bathtub and caressed his cheek.

"Why don't you take a warm bath? I'll make some tea for us both in the kitch-"

He grabbed onto my shoulder shockingly quick and I startled. Despite his current weakness, he was still an advanced Chunnin. "S-Stay with me. Please, I don't want to be alone..." he begged desperately. I took his hands into mine and ask, "Are you sure you want me to be in there while you're naked?" There was a flicker of embarrassment in his eyes but he nodded.

I turned on the hot water and he comprimised that I would leave while he got undressed. As I stood outside the room waiting, my thoughts focused on Akihito, his predator. I hadn't gotten that far with Iruka, so I was blazingly furious that he took my love's virginity. Now I doubted that I would ever be able to touch Iruka again, though that was a bit of a selfish thought.

He called me back in and I opened the door to the sight of him washing in the hot, red-tinted water. His knees were covering the lower part of himself, which was expected, and he blushed as I gazed at him. We had a strong, trustworthy relationship together and he didn't mind it when I would make a few sexual advanced on him in bed. Now he was defensively covering himself, and the thought of him never trusting anyone again made my heart ache.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked as I sat down against the wall next to him. "Yeah," he mumbled, staring down. I forced a pleasant smile. There was a silent pause between the two of us until suddenly, he whispered, "Kakashi, I think he used a strange kind of drug on me..."

"It's all right if you feel a little sleepy, you can just take a nap in our room." I offered. He shook his head. "No, I mean, it's weird for me to feel this way after all that's happened, but...I-I feel really, um..." I tilted my head, confused. Suddenly, he lowered his legs and it was clear. He was turned on. My face turned red and I couldn't help but stare. Akihito must have used an arousal drug for himself but it didn't go into effect until we got back to my place. Obviously, I thought to myself. There's no way Iruka would get turned on by him.

"Kakashi, please," he whispered as he tugged gently on my shirt sleeve. "Help me out with this, my body feels so hot..."

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you, Kakashi."

I couldn't ignore my own raging erection any longer and drained the tub. I wasn't sure whether I should do this or not, seeing as he was still getting over what happened, but the look on his face was so overcome with need that I couldn't help it. Still, I had to make this romantic and comfortable for him. It would be horrible to just go at him like a beast.

As the water drained he got up and slipped on the floor. I caught him in my arms and picked him up carefully, carrying him into my bedroom. His chest rose and fell heavily when I set him down gently onto the bed. I stripped my shirt off and lay next to him, careful not to come across as too dominant. He lazily grinded against me, trying to create friction on his crotch. I smiled at his pathetic attempt and took his cock into my hand. Immediately he let out a soft moan, breathily whispering, "More..."

I was glad to oblidge and stroked him off slowly as he bucked his hips, whimpering in hot pleasure. "Nnn, it feels so good...Please, move faster already!" he groaned. I was overwhelmed by his pitiful cuteness. His personality was always appealing to me, the way he would blush when I glanced his way and his soft, held-back moans when I touched him.

I shifted positions and removed my mask, running my tongue over his length and elicting heavy moans that he wasn't even bothering to bite back anymore. I engulfed his member and he let out a loud gasp, fisting his let-down hair. "K-Ka...Kakashi, I can't..._aah_, I can't hold back anymore!" he cried out. Suddenly, I let go and smiled at him mischeviously. He looked at me with sad, pathetic eyes and asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"Iruka, you aren't still hurting down there, are you?" I said. His eyes widened. "N-Not really...just what are you planning to do?" I felt a singe of guilt, knowing that it would hurt him despite the pleasure that would follow. "I know he was your first to take you, but I promise I'll be much more gentle, if you'll let me. We don't have to, of course." I offered quietly, regretting every word I said. I was wrong, this was all too soon. If I could just have patience-

"O-Okay..." he whispered. I glanced up at him. Was he for real? "Iruka, you don't have to say okay just because you want to get off-"

"No, I want this. I want you, Kakashi. I always have." He smiled, and I knew that it was safe to continue. Smiling back at him, I held my fingers up to his lips and asked him to suck on them. He licked each one individually and coats them until it's enough. I lowered my fingers back down to his entrance and push one in slowly. Still, he cringed in agony. To ease his pain, I started to stroke his cock so he could forget about the hurtful intrusion inside of him and they could blend into an even bigger ecstasy. He panted, sweat dripping down his strong yet innocent figure.

After a while, my other two fingers entered his wet cavern and I scissored him as he sighed with pleasure. All of a sudden, he gasped and arched his back into the air, shivering. "Haah, r-right there...so good..." I took my pants off and look at him one more time.

"Iruka, this will hurt a lot before you start to feel good. Are you truly sure you want to do this?"

"Stop asking," he laughed, "I'm positive." I lined myself up with his entrance and gazed up and him one more time before slowly pushing into him. "Nnn! K-Kakashi!" he yelped, tears forming in his eyes. I paused and waited for him to stop shaking before I slide into him again, searching for his sweet spot. I grabbed his member and pumped it quickly enough to once again make him forget about the pain but slow enough to keep him from coming.

"_Aah!_ I-It's good...so good!" he groaned. I licked his neck and he shivered. "I can make you feel even better," I whispered huskily in his ear and grinded into him. It didn't take long before I found his spot again and he screamed, tossing his head back. "Kakashi! Please- hnn, more! Right there! I'm going to come!" he moaned wildly. Truth be told, I wasn't sure how long I'd last either. I stroked his cock faster and he clawed at my back, holding on desperately.

"Together, Iruka." I panted as I slammed into him. Finally, he let out a loud moan and called my name, releasing his white fluid into my hand as he shivered. I pushed deep into him and became overwhelmed by just the sight of him. I came inside of him, pouring my white essence into him.

I pulled out and lay next to him, wrapping my arms around him. He finally looked peaceful after all that had happened to him. I closed my eyes, relieved that he was going to be okay after all. With a fulfilling emotion of joy and comfort, I played with a lock of his hair and embraced him until we both fell asleep.


End file.
